


Bathed in Pure Water

by devilinthedetails



Series: Hot Blood [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bazhir, Cultural clash, Duty, Gen, Ordeal of Knighthood, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Zahir bathes before his Ordeal of Knighthood.
Series: Hot Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848427
Kudos: 9





	Bathed in Pure Water

Bathed in Pure Water

Before his Ordeal, Zahir bathed in the traditional cleansing water clear as a sun-warmed oasis. Among both the northerners and the Bazhir, water was a symbol and agent of purification. He was supposed to be scrubbing himself clean of every violation of honor and chivalry he had ever committed before he faced the merciless judgement of the Chamber that had proven with Joren and Vinson it had no capacity for clemency. 

While he scrubbed hard enough to shed his skin like a cobra's, he should’ve been listening to his knightmaster and the knight (Zahir had forgotten his name) that King Jonathan had chosen to favor with instructing his squire before the Ordeal (it would’ve been a political decision beyond Zahir’s understanding) as they offered the ancient words on a knight’s duty to the kingdom and its people. 

Instead, his mind drifted like a leaf in a stream as his fingers made little splashes in the water. He thought about the splash he’d be in the north and in the desert if he passed his Ordeal. He’d be the first knight with hot Bazhir blood in his veins. A figure of pride in the desert and contempt in the north.


End file.
